The present invention relates to fishing rods and more particularly to a new and novel fishing rod having propellant means for casting the hook and line toward a fish, as well as the conventional casting means.
The fishing rod of the present invention comprises generally a grip means for attaching a reel to the handle, a line guiding means, a float having means for detachably retaining a hook therein, and a triggered propellant means for propelling the float with the hook attached thereto toward the water and in the location in which it is desired to fish.